Love Changes Everything
by silverpistol leather
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow & Fantine Lettevous thought they had thier life all sorted out. But then something unexpected happened - love came in and changed everything. Rating for violence, language, and some sexual scenes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirated of the Carribean, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth, etc. I do own Fantine Lettevous, so don't take her.  
  
It's amazing. You plan on living a carefree, stupid, dishonest lifestyle... Then love comes in and changes everything you ever wanted while you're not watching.  
  
"Ah!" Will yelped, tripping on a footstool.  
  
"Shut up!" Captain Sparrow whispered. "We can't get caught this time! Do you know how many guards this place has?"  
  
"Sorry," Will muttered.  
  
"This is it.." He said, turning the lock on a safe. "...To the right and then.. Err.." The Captain looked questioningly at Elizabeth, his hand still on the lock. His sleeve fell down just past the tattoo on his wrist.  
  
"8 to the left," She reminded him.  
  
A girl of about seventeen stood behind a pillar near the group of four. She stared at the tattoo on his arm in amazement. "Captain Jack Sparrow," She whispered, then put her hand over her mouth as if to catch it before it came out.  
  
"What?" Captain Sparrow gasped, pulling his gun on the girl's head just as the safe clicked open. "Sorry Missy, but I can't take chances. If only someone would've been more careful," He shot a glance at Will, who shrugged.  
  
"I'll scream," The girl threatened. They all stared at her.  
  
"If you scream, I'll shoot," Sparrow reminded her.  
  
"You wouldn't. I have a secret,"  
  
He stepped behind her and motioned for his men to collect the safe's content. She shrugged.  
  
"Your funeral," She said casually.  
  
He sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"First, we make an agreement."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"One: You can't kill me or make me walk the plank or anything. Two: You don't hurt anybody here unless they attack you first. Three: You take me hostage."  
  
"We can't do that, my lady. We have no intention of giving the royal fleet another reason to be chasing us."  
  
"Then no secret."  
  
"Fine..." He shook her hand. "Now what is this secret?"  
  
Elizabeth chuckled. "She just pulled a Sparrow on you."  
  
"There's a curse on the treasure you're men are bagging up."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said in disbelief. "You are doomed to curses, Captain."  
  
"What curse?" He said, looking skeptical.  
  
"The tale of the curse has been passed down through our servants for decades. When my father was only a child of three or four, his father hung two heretics who were after the Lettevous treasure. A witch and a Satanist. They were deeply in love. They put a curse on the treasure that they could not obtain. The guards one day looked into their cell, where then saw black smoke forming shapes of skulls and cracking hearts and treasures of all kinds. The two were chanting some ancient and evil verse. This went on for much of two hours. Before they were hung they called out: 'any true love of the self ordained owner of the Lettevous treasure die a tragic death!' And they were dead."  
  
Sparrow laughed. "Is that it? I thought it was something... Well, serious."  
  
But Will and Elizabeth looked nervous. "So if we steal this treasure our love will die?"  
  
"Not if you say the treasure is not yours," The girl answered. "I would proclaim that the treasure is not yours once we are on the ship. And Captain Sparrow, it is serious."  
  
"I don't plan on fallin' in love anytime soon, no matter how pretty you may be, my dear." He replied in a sarcastically charming voice.  
  
"Well, you might want to tell your men of the curse, even if you don't care. But you know, every living soul truly loves at least one in their lifetime, whether they realize it or are loved back or not," She said.  
  
"Alright, lets go." He ordered. "You know, it's your fault if the Royal Fleet catches us."  
  
"No it's not. I'm helping you, anyways. Before I left my room I set a note on my bed that said I was catching a merchant ship to France. Notice the bag?" She pointed at a luggage bag she was holding. "I was going to run away. They will think I took my father's treasure. They will be looking for merchant ships going to France, not the Black Pearl."  
  
Jack eyed the girl with the long brown, almost black hair that fell down just past her butt. Her large, bright emerald green eyes framed by long eyelashes stared at him seriously. She was about four inches shorter than him, and she her small nose and big eyes and full lips were very childish, but in an charmingly beautiful sort of way.  
  
***  
  
"Into my quarters, Miss Lettevous," Captain Sparrow said, pushing the girl into a room and ushering her to sit at a small table. "What is your full name?"  
  
"Fantine Mae Lettevous."  
  
"Fantine means 'childlike' in French, right? That was my mother's name. She was still a child the last day I saw her, at mind and in age, she was only nineteen that day of reckoning. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Have you ever shot a gun?"  
  
"Yes, my friend Toby's revolver at his farm."  
  
"What do you know about pirates?"  
  
"They are merciless and crude. They would kill anyone to get the booty. Most really threatening pirates, such as Blackbeard, are gone these days. If a pirate is caught, he is hung. If a pirate falls behind, he is left behind. They are greedy and rough. They don't bathe much, and they smell like sweat. Want me to go on?"  
  
"That's quite alright, Fantine," She shifted at being called her first name by a man. "And we will call you Fantine, and the men may treat you... A lot less like a lady than you expect from a man," He grinned. "And you will be under my orders, and you will expect no more than my men do. Do you still want us to take you hostage?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Oh, and you will stay in an extra cot in my cabin. You can change your mind anytime you wish."  
  
"You.. Your cabin?" She squeaked.  
  
"There's no empty cabins, and I promise to be a somewhat good boy," He said with a crooked smile.  
  
"F... Fine. I'm going on deck."  
  
He watched her go and then ushered Will out of the shadows. "Not even the last one scared her out of this... You know, women are bad luck. We have two."  
  
"Are you really going to make her sleep in your cabin?" He asked.  
  
"I may be a pirate, but I don't brake my word to a lady," He laughed with a dirty little grin. 


End file.
